Mental Omega War/The Epsilon Stratagems
|Text=Edit this tab}} Recapturing the Bran Research Junction A mind is a terrible thing to waste. The Epsilon learned the hard way that the saying is true when the Russians attacked one of their research facilities that are deploying a mobile mind control device in Bran, Romania. While the prototypes of those vehicles, then known as Masterminds, are destroyed, only one managed to escape, and the Epsilon must recapture the facility with the only Mastermind prototype left. Having to get through Russian forces lurking in the forest by mind-controlling susceptible ones while avoiding Terror Drones and EMP Mines, the Mastermind prototype pushed into the base with its thralls and eliminated its defenders one by one before mind-controlling an enemy Engineer to capture the facility's Construction Yard, bringing the base back under the Epsilon control. Knowing that the Russians' attack cannot be left unanswered, the Epsilon organized a counter-attack to repel the attackers. The Epsilon later found suicidal creatures which would then be put to good use, despite the Russians deploying a Stalin's Fist in an attempt to overwhelm the Epsilon defenders. Under the cover of more Masterminds, the Epsilon forces pushed through the Russian positions and crushed the attackers, along with destroying the sabotaged Psychic Beacon, which was the reason why the attack happened, and repelling the Russians' final charge to the facility. The victory over the Russians allows the Masterminds to be mass-produced, which would prove to be advantageous for the Epsilon later on. The defense of Totoya Island Losses from the recent Allied offensives proved to be too much for Yuri, who have been working on a global mind control device in the Epsilon's lunar base, as well as complications with China, and as the result, Yuri was forced to bring forth his "trump card" into the fray, hoping that it would be able to turn the tide of the battle. Unfortunately, the Chinese learned about this and sent their fleet to intercept the shuttle departing from the lunar base set to land on Totoya Island. The Epsilon's island base is ill-suited to withstand an invasion, which results in the defenders being overwhelmed early on by the Chinese assault, but the central Epsilon forces reorganized themselves and set up a strong defensive perimeter to keep the Chinese attackers from all sides from reaching the base with help from land-based interceptor carriers and amphibious assault tanks. After setting up a foothold on the island, the Chinese launched aggressive attacks on the Epsilon base, but the defenders held out long enough for the shuttle to arrive. Upon arrival, the shuttle reveals Yuri's trump card - an overwhelmingly powerful, but extremely unstable, female psychic as the skies turn red. The psychic, then known as Libra, proceeds to single-handedly annihilate the Chinese forces, who by then had realized that she is too strong and ceased their aggression towards the Epsilon forces. Powerless to fight against such inhumanly strength, the Chinese make a run from the island. Libra's arrival was a major turning point for the Epsilon - her strength will allow them to regain the ground they lost to the Allies and the Soviets, and ensure their ultimate victory. The hunt for Yunru Despite of Libra's arrival, the Epsilon still have a hard time in dealing with the Chinese. Thanks to a successful operation in Phillipines, the Epsilon found out about advanced weapons being developed in Kashmir under Yunru's leadership that could give China a major advantage in the conflict. An Epsilon taskforce is deployed to destroy the facility, but unexpectedly, a MIDAS warhead is detonated just as the research facility falls to a Russo-Latino army under the Soviet General, annihilating all three sides' forces. Concluding that Yunru would be a threat to Yuri's vision, the Proselyte is sent to pursue and neutralize Yunru once and for all. Using a relatively small taskforce to carry out his mission, the Proselyte's first action is to find Yunru's creation, the Centurion Siege Crawler, and destroy it. Yunru herself put up a display of her intelligence by personally hacking the Epsilon battle network which causes the Proselyte to lose track on the Centurion, but nevertheless he managed to overcome these hurdles by clearing the path to a Chinese airbase and assembled numerous Foxtrots to snipe the Centurion. However, the Proselyte underestimated Yunru's maneuvers; his attempt to bring down the Centurion fails when an Iron Curtain Device was used to shield it. Frustrated, Yuri himself ordered Libra to be deployed into the field to complete the task. After destroying the said Iron Curtain Device, it seems that Yunru has outplayed the Epsilon; the Centurion has its own Iron Curtain generator which makes it permanently invulnerable, thus the Proselyte has no other choice but to destroy it with Libra's anti-gravity field. This worked, and the Centurion was finally destroyed. Seeing Yunru on the run, Libra quickly moves to intercept her, but just as she is about to move in for the kill, Yunru used a device to tamper with Libra's Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor, which causes the psychic to go into a violent rage and allows Yunru to escape relatively unscathed. Pacifying Libra Thanks to Yunru's tampering of Libra's Cerebral Amplifier/Suppressor, the psychic was now running amok in the ruins of a Kashmir city, single-handedly beating back any attacks by the Chinese troops and Yunru's loyalists, and not even Yuri's Proselyte could bring Libra back to her senses. Due to this, and the fact that the Proselyte was exhausted by the pursuit of Yunru, another proselyte was sent to the area to pacify and recover Libra. In order to pacify Libra, a special tranquilizer must be prepared. The Epsilon proceeds to capture a Chinese Field Bureau to prepare it and has to defend it from a counter-attack by the Chinese forces. Once the tranquilizers are ready, it was loaded into a Virus' sniper rifle. The Epsilon forces then captured a Drakuv Prison Vehicle in order to safely transport Libra once she is sedated. After getting past the Chinese forces and Yunru's loyalists, the tranquilizer-laden Virus takes the shot at Libra, causing her rage to settle down and allows the captured Drakuv to safely capture her. With Libra successfully recovered, the Epsilon forces move in to clear a safe path for their forces to withdraw, and noticed that Yunru's loyalists have mysteriously disappeared. The path was eventually cleared for the Epsilon forces with Libra in tow, and she was successfully brought into safety to recover. Rashidi's treachery It turns out that the botched Kashmir operation was a blessing in disguise for the Epsilon; while her CAS was disabled, Libra managed to read the minds of Yunru's companions, which revealed that the Chinese prodigy had made a deal with Rashidi who offered the MIDAS warhead, which was silently recovered from the disastrous escort at Kemerovo Oblast two years ago, as a fail-safe measure against Yuri, in exchange for her protection and technology. As expected, Yuri did not take this lightly and thus sent the Proselyte and Libra to put an end to Rashidi's treason along with his Scorpion Cell. Upon the Epsilon loyalists' arrival in Bissau, the Scorpion Cell's stronghold, just as the Cell destroyed a local Psychic Amplifier meant to subjugate them, Rashidi explains to the Proselyte that he had doubted the Epsilon's cause ever since the Paradox Engine was unleashed, only to be made worse by Libra's arrival, and resolves to stop the Epsilon loyalists. During the fight Rashidi had deployed both a Topol-M and a Tactical Nuke Silo, as well as some Chinese equipment, possibly given by Yunru, and Dybbuk-Evolvers to bolster his forces. The Epsilon loyalists responded by deploying their new toys: the completed Basilisks and the Psychic Dominator to give them an edge over the Scorpion Cell. After using mind-controlled Tyrants to destroy the Tactical Nuke Silo, the Epsilon loyalists pushed in to the Scorpion Cell rebels' bases with overwhelming force and discovered some sort of chemical storage buildings filled with unidentified toxins, and promptly destroys them. Eventually the loyalists managed to bring down Rashidi's Palace, taking the treacherous Scorpion Cell leader with it (or not, since some Epsilon forces reported a mysterious vehicle had slipped from the sewers after the Palace is destroyed). Left leaderless, the Scorpion Cell rebels were promptly crushed by the Epsilon loyalists, and a new Psychic Amplifier is built on where Rashidi's palace once stood to bring the Cell back to Yuri's cause. The backup Psychic Amplifier Unfortunately for Yuri, the Scorpion was a harder nut to crack than first anticipated. Anytime Epsilon forces tried to build another Psychic Amplifier in the African region, they would be sabotaged by Cell operatives. Worse still, the Amplifier in Bissau was destroyed by Allied forces from the Paradox Engine shortly after it was rebuilt. The only device remaining in Africa was located in the Zaire region, where it was caught in the middle of a Scorpion Cell/Allied warzone. Not having much time or choice, Rahn's taskforce made their way to the region to reactivate the Amplifier before it was too late. While the Scorpion rebels were distracted by Epsilon main forces with mind-controlled Americans, and after dealing with several Scorpion Cell blockades along the way, Rahn made it to the outpost in time, right at the same time as the Allied main force began their assault however. While an Engineer was being called out to repair the bridge, Epsilon forces had to halt relenting Allied air-power attacks on their Psychic Beacons, losing several troops there. After the bridge was reconstructed, Rahn entered the outpost and waited until a sufficient force was assembled before making their way towards the Amplifier and dealt with several renewed Allied attacks. Soon, Epsilon forces cleared the way and started reactivating the Psychic Amplifier. It did, however, required at least three out of five Beacons to fully amplify its effects, due to the fact that it was not being tested prior to the conflict. Allied attacks soon renewed themselves again and large amounts of Epsilon troops were lost in their assault. After 15 minutes passed, all the hostile forces in the area were controlled when the Psychic Amplifier reactivated, pacifying the Zaire region and with the help of three remaining Psychic Beacons. However, Epsilon received news that the Paradox Engine was heading to Cape Town, South Africa. Rahn was immediately ordered to take a Driller and he left the battlefield, preparing to return to Epsilon Headquarters. The Scorpion Cell's struggle While Epsilon were busy subduing Cell outposts with their Amplifier in the southern part of Africa, the Scorpion was still kicking despite the heavy loss of personnel. After the destruction of the Bissau palace, Malver lead a taskforce into hiding, losing contact with Rashidi. Unable to get his help for the time being, in order to survive and to recreate more neurotoxin in the future, they had to turn their eyes to some neurotoxin production bases captured by PsiCorps, who were studying and analyzing the neurotoxin they grabbed. One in Libya had become their target. Tragically, while Malver's forces were on their way to retake the neurotoxin facility to keep enough supply in their pockets, several Allied taskforces were enroute to the region to destroy the facility. He used the advantage that the local Mind Readers will not detect stealth units to make his way across the facility, wiping out the Readers with conveniently placed Barrels. A Mine Shaft was also captured to allow more Scorpion operatives to enter the area. Once the Mind Readers in the southwest were destroyed, several Engineers made their way to the mind controlled Scorpion base and captured it. Scorpion Cell held back Yuri's troops, that were alerted and ordered to terminate them, and several Allied assaults until all their toxin was transferred to the Drillers. During this, the main Allied force arrived with Barracuda support, forcing Malver's forces to hurry and finish the neurotoxin transfer. Once they finished building up a sufficient amount of Tyrants and several Drillers filled with Engineers, Malver's forces cleared out the defences in northeast base and captured all production buildings in the area, setting up a sufficient defense while their Engineers captured the vats and held out against paradrop attacks from Epsilon forces. With the required neurotoxin now secured, Malver and the remaining non-mind controlled Scorpion Cell forces pulled out of the region and let Epsilon and the Allies duke it out with one another. During their escape from the region, Malver received a message from a unknown source (most likely from Rashidi), telling that he was fine and heard about the situation in Libya. He also said that the neurotoxin could be improved with the help of their new allies. While it still remains lethal in the long run, they'll need alot more of it before this is over. Malver was then informed to move it to where they've previously decided... Category:Lore